pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
M.P.E Choice Awards (Entrega)
Bienvenidos todos al nuevo y primer proyecto de Pokeéspectaculos en este 2012 Archivo:Logo_3.png Primer Acto Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Hola Hola, y bienvenidos todos a la primera Entrega de los... Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012! Así es, los dos narradores y presentadores más horrendos de toda la comunidad han vuelto 30px Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Así es, y nosotros somos sus refuerzos! :D Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Elmo estar muy agradecido de ser el anfitrión de todo esto, y en especial porque todo esto se celebra en casa de Elmo Archivo:Damisela_DP.png OwO, ¿Esta es tu casa? Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Al parecer sí, Elmo vive en un teatro ewO Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Pero ni creas que vas a ser el anfitrión en los Premios de la Academia.... Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Los cuales se celebrarán la proxima semana :D Archivo:Germán_sprite.png Pero si el jurado ya deliberó 30px Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Pero hay que dejar a la gente con intriga..... Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png En todo caso, Estamos en El Coliseo Elmo Mayor, celebrando la primera entrega de los Premios de Popularidad M.P.E Choice Awards, premios cuyos ganadores son elegidos por el publico, Yo Soy Stan.... Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Yo soy Lau .3. Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Yo soy Zafi Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Y yo soy Idiota :D!!! Todos: ._.U Segundo Acto: Los primeros premios son entregados Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Para entregar nuestro primer premio, aquí está Coke... VILLANO MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Villano.png Archivo:Coke_formal.png Bueno, aquí estoy pues, presentando al villano más popular TwT jamás creí que este día llegaría Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png eweU Archivo:Coke_formal.png (Le da un ataque de Nervios) ¡¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?! D8 Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png (Caída Anime) eweU, Dí de qué trata el premio, So Bruto! -w- Archivo:Coke_formal.png Bueno, Villano, definición: Dícese aquel que no es protagonista, un personaje muy escencial en todas las novelas de pokémon, el cual se encarga de hacerles la vida imposible a los protagonistas, Los Nominados Son: *Seiko de La Edad Oscura de Mima *M de The Last Party de Lau *Dialga de El hijo de Palkia de Nico *La pluma blanca de Kurayami no akarui men de Mima *Darkrai de Pokémon MM:La leyenda de Darkrai Archivo:Coke_formal.png¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Seiko, de La Edad Oscura Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.png¿Por qué no me sueltas? Luccas cogió al cadáver y cuando estaba a punto de irse dijo: Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngSi no fueras un traidor a nuestra causa,te soltaría.Pero cometiste un grave error al hacer aquello. Seiko maldijo entre dientes. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngHas cambiado mucho Luccas. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngLo sé.Tú sigues siendo igual de inocente.Te habrán mimado mucho los últimos cinco años. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngY tú te has enfriado mucho. Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngEres un peligro Seiko.Lo veo en tu aura. Una queja lejana les interrumpió. Archivo:??????????.png¿Por qué tarda tanto ese pokémon? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngLo siento Seiko.Ya no somos compañeros. La ira corrió por las venas de Seiko,y se contuvo para no saltar encima de Luccas.Se asustó de sus propios pensamientos,y miró impotente como su ex-amigo se marchaba.Musitó entre dientes: Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngAlgún día me vengaré de lo que me acabas de decir Luccas. Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif *Pasa al frente comiendose las uñas* ''Archivo:Umbreon_NB_brillante.gif ''*Pasa tambien*Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif eweU, No pregunten! Archivo:Coke_formal.png*le entrega el premio: Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Villano.png* Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif OwO, ¡Que gigante! Archivo:Umbreon_NB_brillante.gif *le entrega un pañuelo* Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif ¡Muchas Gracias a todo el mundo que votó por Seiko, Aunque él no pueda hablar está muy agradecido tambien! TwT Archivo:Umbreon_NB_brillante.gifSi puedo hablar e.e Por algo gané el premio... Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif Haz Chhhsstt!! (?) OMG!!! Mi primer premio!!!! TwT, Muchas gracias de verdad Archivo:Coke_formal.pngTe lo mereces, Seiko igual...Ahora tomen el Giratina de Oro... *Se van entre los dos cogiendo el Gran Giratina de Oro* Archivo:Coke_formal.pngQue genial que es esto.... *P* Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngYa Largate! -w-, Y que pase el siguiente.... PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO MÁS POPULARArchivo:Eevee_de_Oro.png Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png Yo voy a entregar este premio è.é Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png D8 Katy Perry!!! Pero tu no eres de P.E Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png Si Soy, no rompas mis sentimientos TwT (??) Lo que pasa es que nadie se registró para entregar este premio porque es un premio muy inutil Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Ya sé quien va a ganar!! Yo estoy nominado!! :D Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngShut Up Bitch El personaje secundario, a pesar de no ser muy importante en la trama de la novela, es una parte escencial pues sirve para llenar los espacios, además que muchos de ellos llegan a ser incluso más queridos que los protagonistas Los Nominados Son: *Marta de La Edad Oscura de Mima *Monicke de Reloj de Arena de Stan *Elmo de K.Y.O.T.O de Stan *King de K.Y.O.T.O de Stan Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png Cabe aclarar que aquí hay un record, Pues Stan mi esposo Está nominado tres veces, contra Mima que sólo está una vez (?) así que ya es obvio quién ganará (?) seremos la crema innata bitches ;D ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Monicke, de Reloj de Arena -Monicke, no nos hagas esto-dijo Peter-somos amigos -Además-dijo Mark- tu tambien saliste una vez Monicke se quedó callada, era una batalla ganada, pero ella parecía no rendirse -De todas formas les diré -Mira Monicke-dijo Katty levantando un poco la voz- Esto, esto es realmente una cosa maravillosa, hace viajar en el tiempo, y quien sabe que otras cosas más, y por una sóla razón yo los conduje hacia ella, porque hay algo que queremos, y que debemos cambiar en nuestras vidas-Katty tomó aire- todos los que estuvimos ahí tenemos razones para cambiar el pasado, Pamela y Peter las tienen, Mark las tiene, yo las tengo, y tú también estabas ahí, así que por una razón lógica, Tú la tienes -Eso es ridículo -No lo es-dijo Peter- ella tiene razón -¿No confías en nosotros? ¿acaso no somos tus amigos?-dijo Mark Monicke se sentó al lado de Mark, su cara había estado cambiando a cada palabra que Katty pronunciaba, ya no podía ocultarlo -Tienen razón, hay algo que quiero cambiar -Lo sabía-dijo Katty- dinos -No les puedo decir-dijo Monicke- pero...no sé si sea lo correcto -Si eres feliz de esa manera, significa que es lo correcto-dijo Mark y todos quedaron en silencio, no había sido una frase solo para ella, sino para todos -Yo debo viajar en el tiempo-dijo Peter-y haciendolo seré feliz -Yo igual-dijo Mark -Y yo-completó Katty, y los tres miraron a Monicke -Yo tambien-dijo Monicke suspirando- está bien, no los acusaré Los tres amigos festejaron en silencio, la campana sonó para dar inicio a las clases y los cuatro se apresuraron a agarrar sus mochilas y subir a su salón. Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png *pasa junto a Monicke, que como no tiene Sprite nadie sabe como es excepto los que se leyeron la novela*Monicke: ¡Oh Dios! ¡Creí que iba a ganar Elmo o algo así, Mark se va a poner muy feliz de saber que alguien que aún no sale de Mendeltown ganó algo! Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png eweU, Lo sé, yo los hice (?) Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png e.e, Esposo Mío, Al fin ganamos algo!! :B Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Aunque era algo obvio, perdón Dawn (?) Monicke: ¿Me puedo llevar el Eevee a Mendeltown? Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Me lo iba a quedar yo TwT, yo te hice!!!! TwT Okey, claro que puedes (?) Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png *Les entrega el Archivo:Eevee_de_Oro.png* Monicke:'Muchas Gracias!!! Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Este premio es enano comparado con el anterior Bueno, yo tambien doy las gracias, a todos los que votaron por Ella, cuyo papel en mis novelas es muy importante aunque no lo crean e.e Gracias! ''*Se van con el eevee de oro* ''PERSONAJE FEMENINO MÁS POPULAR''Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Personaje_Femenino.png Archivo:Show_Drake.png He venido! Elmo al fin eres mío!!! o3o Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngPero pronto me iré (?) Archivo:Show_Drake.png Lol, bueno, Como siempre, todos los días, hay mujeres en nuestra vida, y en las novelas tambien, son personajes que muestran fuerza y demuestran que no por ser mujeres dejan de ser debiles :3 Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngKing, te estás contradiciendo, mejor no hables '''Las Nominadas Son: *Paula de The Last Party de Lau *Valentina de High School Days de Valen *Sea de Sea y el amuleto de Lobi *Minami de Las dos Lunas de Mima Archivo:Show_Drake.png Todas son muy bellas, pero lastimosamente solo una puede ganar la Cresselia de Oro, ¡¡¡Y La Ganadora Es:............!!! Valentina, de High School Days -Ese baboso- se quejó la rubia cruzada de brazos. Miraba el reloj de su muñeca repetidas veces, - Me dice: no faltes y sé puntual- apretó los dientes - ¡Y él es el que tiene media hora de atraso! Valentina esperaba bajo la torre Eiffel, el paisaje francés le embriagaba. Todo era tan movido pero a la vez con su elegancia, el olor de las comidas se hacían intrusas en su nariz tentándola a irse y comer algo. Pero no, su palabra la retenía a quedarse esperando. El cielo luego de una temporada de lluvias, estaba teñido de un profundo azul más el sol incluido, en fin: un muy buen tiempo. La rubia abría, cerraba, lanzaba y atrapaba su celular; esperaba al chico que tuvo la idea original de esta cita hiciera su aparición. ¡Qué osadía la de llegar tarde! - ¿Señorita por qué tan sola?- Unos jóvenes que desde hace rato se le quedaron viendo a nuestra amiga por su soledad y su cara de impaciencia. - Muchachos- contestó Valentina con dulzura - No es su problema- aclaró con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿La dejaron plantada?- aquellos metiches echaron a reír - Sí quieres nos puedes hacer compañía. - Chicos- Valentina ya perdía todo tipo de tolerancia - ¿Por qué no se van a molestar a otra?-, dio media vuelta intentando escapar pero uno de esos grandulones la agarró del brazo, quedó como colgante al aire. - Eres muy linda, no es una opción que te niegues. - ¡Suéltame imbécil!- ordenó con mirada fulminante pero no fue escuchada. Ya el agarre le dolía, dando patadas al aire y golpes con su otro brazo (recién salido del yeso). Una mano se posó en el hombro del agresor de Valentina, apretándole hizo que la soltara. Todos ellos salieron corriendo al instante, la rubia que cayó de trasero se acariciaba el brazo, vio una mano extendida con intención de ayudarla. Se levantó con la ayuda dada y luego vio a su salvador. - Llegas tarde- Cruzándose de brazos miró fulminante a Aaron. Archivo:Show_Drake.png Que pase Valentina! :3 Archivo:Valentina_Sprite.png Oh Dios Mío!! TwT Gané algo!! Archivo:Show_Drake.png Así es :3 Archivo:Valentina_Sprite.png Y es un premio gigante *O*, no como el eevee anterior (?) Bueno, la verdad quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me apoyaron para que gane este premio, todas las oponentes eran muy carismaticas, aún no salgo del asombro Archivo:Show_Drake.png Creí que iba a ganar yo TwT *le entrega el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Personaje_Femenino.png* Felicidades Valentina, te lo mereces!!! Archivo:Valentina_Sprite.png '':D Gracias! ''*Se va cargando el premio en una grúa (?)* ILUSTRADOR MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Ilustrador.png Archivo:Maya_coordinadora.png eweU, Que mejor para presentar el premio a mejor ilustrador que yo (?) Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Y tu quién eres? (?) Archivo:Maya_coordinadora.png Tu nueva amiga (?) Diganme Ana, xddd Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Licenciado! (?) Gracias, muchas Gracias (?) Archivo:Maya_coordinadora.png Bueno, para cualquier novela, una de los factores más importantes son las imagenes, y hay una gran cantidad de usuarios que se dedican específicamente a ilustrar, y se trata de gente muy talentosa y que de verdad necesitan un reconocimiento especial en esta wikia Los Nominados Son: *Yen *Germán *Darky Archivo:Maya_coordinadora.png Lo sé, son pocos pero lamentablemente la gente es tan vaga para nominar, yo merecía estar ahí tambien (?).....¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Yen, más conocida como Yen y nada más Yen Archivo:Image_perfil_yenthami.png Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png OMG!!!! TwT Creí que iba a ganar Ger!! OMG!!! Archivo:Maya_coordinadora.png Ven a recoger tu premio ^w^ Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png Vaya, otro premio enano ¬w¬ Me encanta *O*, Gracias a todo el mundo que votó por mí, en serio, me esfuerzo mucho en esto, pero sé que los otros dos competidores igual y deberían tener el mismo reconocimiento Archivo:Maya_coordinadora.png Si quieres me lo quedo yo (?) Cabe recalcar que aquí hubo otro record, al ser Yenthami la que más votos recibió de entre todas las encuestas, con un total de 15, ninguna otra novela o usuario había recibido tantos votos en las encuestas, Felicidades! Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png*se va con el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Ilustrador.png * Muchas gracias !! :D Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Y aquí es donde yo me despido! Seguiremos muy pronto :3 Tercer Acto: Los premios continuan Bitches Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Ahora que se ha ido el molestoso de Elmo podemos seguir como gente civilizada ... ... ... ... Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png *lanza bananas a todo el mundo* Mueran D8 NOVELA CIENCIA FICCIÓN/FANTASÍA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Charizard_de_Oro.png Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Para esta categoría tenemos a Naxo Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png Hola *se cae* Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png eweU Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png Me Duele TwT, bésenme los pies para que no vuelva a pasar TwT (?) Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Presenta al jodido premio ._. Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png OK, bueno, las novelas ciencia ficción fantasía han sido unas de las más abundantes novelas en esta wikia, ya que están llenas de magia y cosas que todo el mundo adora Los Nominados Son: *Olimpo de Sarume *The Unknow World de Julia *Hidden de Sarume *Shizen de Coke *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland de Liz Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! The Unknow World de Julia No le hicieron caso a Julia, la cual dejo sorda a Avril, y despegaron... Julia: Las salidas de emergencias estan, al costado de las alas y en la cola, por favor abrochense su cinturon de seguridad e inclinen el respaldo... Avril: eeee.. Julia: Era lo unico que se me ocurrio... El dragon comenzo a correr agilmente hasta casi lleagr al barranco, abrio sus alas y se tiro por el barranco y ahi tomo vuelo... Julia:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Julia se quedo sin aire y asfixiaba a Avril, ya que la abrazaba del miedo, ahi pudo observar, que Avril tenia una herida, con la misma forma que la herida de la sombra blanca, pero no le dio importancia... Julia: Wow, que lindo que es este lugar... Avril: Si no se compara, a la tierra, ni a Londres.... Julia: Eres de Inglaterra... Avril: Si, naci y vivo mucho tiempo alli, solo que cada seis meses vengo aqui, para contactarte.... Julia: Quien lo diria, yo me dirigia a Londres para......Espera un momento ¿Tu sabes si el ir a Londes estaba conectado con esto? Avril: No tengo ni la mas minima idea, Julia. Iris es una persona poco predecible.. Julia: Mi tia?! JA! Lei parla di un altro Iris (Debes hablar de otra Iris) Todo quedo en silencio, mientras Julia miraba el paisaje, cada detalle, cada arbol y cada color, todo era precioso... Julia: Cuando llegamos? Se me estan durmiendo las piernas...-las golpeas- Despierten!!!...auch.. Avril no contesta, Julia estira el cuello, pero que jirafa y ve que esta esta dormida... Julia: -.- AVRIIILL!!! DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!! Avril: Que pasoo!!??......Julia?... Julia: Ayudaaaa!!! -Julia se encnutra colgando de la cola de Nikolas... Avril: Como llegaste ahi? Julia: Es que queria ir al baño.... Avril: -.- Archivo:Julia_sprite.png Oh Dios Mío!!! Gané algo!!! *O* Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png Te mereces este Charizard Archivo:Charizard_de_Oro.png Archivo:Julia_sprite.png Es tan genial, Lo atesoraré todos los días *O*, Bueno, ejem, Muchas gracias a todos los que votaron por The unknow world >w< me alegra mucho que les guste porque yo escribo para ustedes, y los oponentes estaban muy poderosos excepto Coke claro, pero me alegro por ellos tambien porque sé que no se rendirán nunca en su camino a ganar algo al igual que yo :) Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png TwT Archivo:Julia_sprite.png Perdon Naxo, no era mi intención.... .w. Archivo:Naxo_sprite_by_Carol.png No es eso, Es que aún me duele la caída TwT (?) Archivo:Julia_sprite.png *Se va con su premio* NOVELA TERROR/GORE/SUSPENSO MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela_Terror-Gore-Suspenso.png Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Para esto, tenemos a Ghost Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png Hola, yo no me voy a caer para abajo como Naxo (?) *se cae para arriba* (?) Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Se supone que esta es una categoría muy seria y llena de oscuridad y misterio, la cagas -w- Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png Perdon -w- *de su capa salen muchos murciélagos que se reúnen en circulo al rededor de Ghost* Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png OwO Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png *Prende fuego a las cortinas de detrás del escenario* Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png *se tapa con lo que puede* No vean mis verguenzas! D8 Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Eso si dio miedo .O. Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.pngBueno, espero que todos estén listos, pues esta es la categoría mas diabolica de todas, algunos dicen que cuando las lees haces un pacto con el demonio y le vendes tu alma ;D Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png No exageres! xd Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.pngBueno, esta categoría no necesita presentación.... Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Entonces largate (?) Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.pngeweU Los Nominados Son: *Bloody School de Lokis *Justicia y Sangre de Mima *La cara oculta de la luna de Boo Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png Todas las novelas son muy buenas, pero solo una puede ganar, ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Bloody School de Lokis Lunes 30 de Agosto, 23:47 PM. Una chica cargaba un bate de base bol. Usaba una camisa negra con una capucha blanca y guantes de látex. Una minifalda rosada con un corazón de un rosado más fuerte. Su piel era acaramelada. El rostro de la chica estaba escondido por la capucha. Paro enfrente de una casa color salmón y café chocolate. Toco el timbre. -¿Quién es?- Pregunto una voz masculina dentro de la casa. –Hola, soy una compañera de Rima. Ella olvido unas cosas en el colegio. Se las he venido a dar. –Ok. Le diré que ven…-lo interrumpió –No. Se las daré a usted. Tengo algo de prisa. -El chico le abrió la puerta. – T…-La chica interrumpió al chico con un golpe en la cara usando el bate. Empezó a sangrar de la nariz. La chica entro y siguió golpeándolo brutalmente por todo el cuerpo. El suelo se manchaba de sangre. La chica no dejaba de golpear el cuerpo. Se escucha el crujido de cada hueso al que le atinaba romperse. Gritos de dolor. La chica al final saco un cuchillo de su bolsillo. – ¡ME LAS PAGARAN!-Grito metiendo el cuchillo por el pecho del joven y despellejando todo lo que pudo. El cuerpo quedo un poco despellejado. Rima bajaba la escalera algo apresurada. – ¡¿Mike?! ¡¿Que suce… -Paró cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermano y a la chica. Rima estaba aterrorizada. Se escondió rápidamente ocultándose. El suelo manchado de sangre. Todo quedo en un silencio. La chica jadeaba sudando. Unos segundos después empezó a reírse. Su vestimenta estaba manchada. El color rojo abundo tanto en el suelo como el traje y la pared. La capucha se destapo un poco dejando ver el rostro. Rima frunció el ceño. La chica pateo el cuerpo unas veces y salió corriendo sin dejar de estar riendo. Rima salió de su escondite.-Me vengare… Archivo:Lokis_sprite.png *llega en un auto de Safari*Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.pngeweU ¿Qué significa todo esto? Archivo:Lokis_sprite.png Acabo de venir de misiones en Africa xdd, Vine lo más rápido que pude eweU Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.pngY llegas justo cuando te ibamos a entregar el premio Archivo:Lokis_sprite.png Es que los premios están arreglados (?) Dame mi jodido premio para seguir comiendo mayonesa D8 If you know what I mean(?) Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png eweU, *le da el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela_Terror-Gore-Suspenso.png* Archivo:Lokis_sprite.png *O* *lo recibe* Muchas Gracias, de verdad creí que iba a ganar Dawn, pero ya ven, mi novela resultó más atermorizante al parecer xddd, bueno ahí se ven *se va por donde vino* Archivo:Dufftin_Sin_fondo.png eweU, PERSONAJE MASCULINO MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Personaje_Masculino.png Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png Hola de nuevo, estoy aquí para presentar al mejor personaje masculino, como todos saben, los hombres son muy requeridos para las novelas de acción y aventuras, bueno.... Los Nominados Son: *Stalin de K.Y.O.T.O de Stan *Luccas de La Edad Oscura de Mima *Kai de El Triangulo Elemental de Pepe *Natsuya de Camino hacia la penumbra de Mima Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png Bueno, y sin muchos retrasos finalmente'¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!!' Stalin de K.Y.O.T.O Rene: Se que puedo flotar!(?) Alice: Ahora quien me dira donde se consigue el azucar? TOT Giovi: ewe, abireron una fabrica de chocolates a la vuelta! Alice: Chocolates??!! *O* Stalin: Secuestremos a su director!*O* Alice: Si!! *O* King: Como se llama el director? Giovi: Esta al reverso del tanque de azucar (Le dan la vuelta al tanque de azucar) LA FABRICA DE CHOCOLATES CHAVEZ&THESCENE! Todos: ewO?? King: Bueno, secuestremoslo a el! x3 Roberta: (Se sube a la torre Eiffel) Stalin: OwO, Baja ahora! Roberta: no! :P Stalin: Lo siento chicos, tendran que hacerlo sin mi!! Alice y King: Ok! xP (Se van en un taxi) Stalin: TOT! Giovi Ayudame! Giovi: Ok x3 (Empieza a llover) Stalin: TOT! Lo unico que faltaba! Giovi: No importa! con tal de rescatar a tu hija!! (Giovi y Stalin suben) Giovi: Roberta!! n_n!! Crii Crii Crii!/ Stalin: OwO, y Roberta? (Ven a Roberta tomando te con rene en casa KYOTO) Stalin: WTF!! Pero esa senorita me va a escuchar!! Giovi: x3 (Giovi y Stalin bajan y van a casa KYOTO) Giovi: (saca un revolver) Stalin: OwO que haras?? Giovi: ewe...(Dispara a la cerradura) (No se abre) Stalin: Nos cerraron la puerta!!! Delfin: NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Giovi: Y esta lluviendo a cantaros! Delfin: NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Stalin y Giovi: Y nos vamos a resfriar Delfin: NO PUEDE SER!!!!! Delfin, Stalin y Giovi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Llega Katy Perry y grita junto a ellos) Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png OwO, El segundo premio que gano esta noche *O* Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png ¿Es de noche? eweU Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Bueno pues, no sé que decir, la competencia estuvo muy reñida, pero muchas gracias a todos los que votaron por mí, es muy bonito sostener un premio, y especialmente porque este si es gigante no como el Eevee que gané hace rato (?) Archivo:Sara_sprite_elegante.png eweU *Le entrega el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Personaje_Masculino.png*Ten! x3 Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Gracias *se va* Ah no esperen, yo soy presentador aquí xdd ESCRITOR NUEVO MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_mejor_escritor_nuevo.png Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Al fin voy a presentar algo! xddd Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngAdelante :3 Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Bueno, en pokeespectaculos se ha visto mucho talento, pero hay un caso especial y es aquel que proviene de esos usuarios que han llegado hace poco y muestran que pueden facilmente competir frente a usuarios más experimentados, ellos tambien merecen reconocimiento Los Nominados Son: *Lobi *Saph *Zafi *Rizos *Mire Archivo:Damisela_DP.png ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Lobi Extracto de: Sea y el amuleto: ''Cuando me desperté me encontraba entre las raíces de un gran árbol. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver que me encontraba en un frondoso bosque cuyos árboles solo dejaban entrar a unos pequeños rayos de luz a través de las rendijas que quedaban entre las hojas. Me incorporé un poco y pude ver a Diamond y a Arcus hablando en ese idioma suyo y a Ice saltanto y mordiendo a Pearl para que le diera las bayas aranja que tenía en la mano. Me levanté y me acerqué a los dos siftros, que se incorporaron al verme venir. Diamond: Buenos días. Sea: ¿Qué ha pasado? Arcus: Cuando hiciste que la prisión se destruyese, te desmayaste al igual que nosotros. Nos hemos despertado aquí esta mañana. Diamond:No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. ¿Me oyes? Fue muy peligroso por tu parte. Sea: ¿Y Gerard? Arcus:Se ha ido a investigar. Tenemos que saber donde estamos. Diamond me dirigió una mirada furibunda. Nunca le había visto tan cabreado, así que giré la cabeza hacia Pearl y a Ice para evitar a sus ojos rojos. Ice dirigía furiosos mordiscos a las manos de Pearl,intentando coger las bayas. El siftro,por su parte, la esquivaba ágilmente. Para él era como un juego hasta que tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y cayó encima de Diamond, tirándole también a él. La eevee aprovechó ese momento para coger las bayas y dirigirse a un rincón del claro. Ice:¡Mías! Pearl:¡No vale! Ice: Te has caído por culpa de esa raíz. No es culpa mía. Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Que pase Lobi '''Lobi:' No Puede Ser!! Gané uno de los premios más importantes! Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngAsí es *le entrega el Archivo:Premio_mejor_escritor_nuevo.png * Lobi: Estoy muy feliz por este premio, es muy importante para mí, Gracias de Verdad a todos los que me han estado apoyando Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngEs increíble como sólo llevas unos cuántos meses y ya te has llevado un premio muy importante, además del cariño de todos Lobi: Lo unico que tengo que decir es que no deberían desvalorizar a los nuevos, porque tenemos mucho talento y este premio lo representa, Gracias :D Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Yo por mi parte, me despido por ahora, pero sigan en nuestra sintonía que aún faltan muchos premios por entregar ;D Cuarto Acto: Más y más premios a montones...cada vez más gordos Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Ya estoy aquí para conducirlos por los caminos del bien :3, empecemos! NOVELA ACCIÓN/AVENTURA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Pikachu_de_Oro.png Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png *Sube de una manera princecial (?)* Hola a todos xdd Soy Carol y presentaré el premio a la novela acción aventura... Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Ya lo sabemos eweU Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png Bueno xddd como todos deben saber, es una de las categorías en dónde más novelas existen, todo el mundo gusta de hacer este tipo de novelas porque simplemente están llenas de muchas aventuras que nadie imagina, interminables batallas que nos llevan a otro mundo Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Así es :3 Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png Y este año tenemos muy buenos competidores, veamos Los Nominados Son: *Sea y el amuleto de Lobi *El triangulo Elemental de Pepe *Mundos fusionados de Elena *Mi aventura pokémon en Galicia de Lau Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Sea y el Amuleto Aquella mañana...fue una mañana cualquiera. Cuando me desperté, los chicos ya se habían ido. Me vestí lentamente y después desperté a Ice, que estaba de malhumor. Mientras se desperezaba, ví una piedrecita en el suelo. Me concentré en ella. Si tenía poderes, alomejor conseguía acerla levitar¿no? La mirá fijamente. Puse toda mi atención en ella y... se levantó del suelo y llegó hasta la palma de mi mano. Sea: ¡Ice, tenemos que buscar a Diamond y a los demás inmendiatamente! Ice: Jooo... vale... Salimos de la habitación. Recorrimos toda la torre sin encontrar su rastro, hasta que nos encontramos con los niños. Víctor: ¿Adónde vais? Sea: Buscamos a Pearl, a Dia, a Gerard y a Arcus. Alex: ¡Nosotros os ayudamos! Dicho y hecho. Nos pusimos todos a buscarles. Celei en el jardín, Ice por los pasillos, los trillizos(Alex, Mía y Hugo) en el comedor y María y yo en la biblioteca, donde les encontramos cargando torres de libros. Sea: ¡Chicos! Diamond: '''Más vale que sea importante, estamos ocupados. '''Pearl: Y que lo digas. Eché un vistazo a Pearl. Los libros de una estantería se le habían caído y estaba sepultado bajo ellos. Sea: He hecho levitar una piedra. Arcus y Gerard: ¡¿En serio?! Pearl: ¡Bien! Una excusa para no buscar una maldita profecía en un montón de malditos libros... Diamond: Tonto... María volvió con los niños mientras nosotros íbamos a ver al Consejo Legendario. Pearl volvió a tener miedo del castigo de Palkia, aunque no tenía razón para pegarle. La herida de la otra vez estaba mucho mejor. Casi curada del todo. Lobi: Oh Dios Mio!!! Otro premio!!! Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png Ven acá >w< *le entrega el Archivo:Pikachu_de_Oro.png * Lobi: Cielos, no sé que decir, hace unos instantes gané el celebi, y ahora este pikachu, soy muy Feliz y todo gracias a ustedes que votaron por mí, Gracias de verdad Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png Pues te lo mereces chavala, has demostrado mucho talento Lobi: Gracias, esta novela es muy importante para mí, y no duden en seguirla leyendo que todo se pone más interesante Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Sigamos con otra categoría :3 PERSONAJE ROMANCE/DRAMA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Th_goldenvaporeon.png Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Para este premio tenemos a Alivo, ¡Que pase Alivo! Archivo:Black_sprite.png Hola :3 Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Apúrate! Archivo:Black_sprite.png Bueno, aaaaayyyyy el amoooor! *O* Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png ewO Archivo:Black_sprite.png Bueno, los personajes que están nominados se caracterizan por ser muy romanticos y muy dramáticos como dice el nombre de la categoría, espero que todos ganen, así que... Los Nominados Son: *Laura de La vida de Laura de Elena *Taylor de Plate Promise de Sarume *Aaron de La flor de cristal de Lau *Aitor de Máscara Celestina de Lau Archivo:Black_sprite.png¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Taylor, de Plate Promise as golondrinas ejecutaban su melodioso cantar en las ramas de los naranjos, el sol acariciaba los castillos indicando la hora en la que debían despertar. Taylor estiro sus brazos para resonar un bostezo en la habitación, abrió sus ojos para presenciar un exhausto Axel a punto de desmayarse en su escritorio. << ¿Que tan duro es ser el rey?>> Pensó para sí mismo levantándose de la cama para intentar despertar a su compañero de cuarto. En cuanto Taylor se acerco Axel aprovecho para voltearse y darle un cálido beso al joven. -! Te estabas haciendo el dormido? ¡. Pregunto Taylor exaltado. Inmediatamente después Axel se desmayo cayendo al suelo. Taylor se apresuro intentando levantar a su compañero del piso, pero desafortunadamente era más pesado que el por lo que sus intentos fueron en vano. Antes de salir a pedir ayuda contemplo el "Trabajo" que Axel había estado realizando toda la noche. Además de sus tareas de rey había hecho un dibujo de su compañero de cuarto acostado en medio de un campo de flores, los contrastes de los pétalos azules daba la sensación de calma y quietud. Taylor conmovido se recostó al lado de Axel tomando su mano mientras sentía el cálido aliento de su cónyuge. Axel comenzó a despertarse. -Taylor, Taylor -Repetía Axel intentando despertar a su compañero que se había quedado dormido, Taylor abrió los ojos lentamente mientras daba un ligero bostezo- Llegaremos tarde a la escuela. Justo en ese instante Taylor se despertó y en cuestión de segundos se había puesto el uniforme y se había arreglado el cabello. Axel se quedo asombrado por la velocidad en la que su cerebro había reaccionado y procesado la información. Lo que menos le gustaba a esas horas de la mañana era llegar tarde a clases, ninguno de los estudiantes del castillo pensaría siquiera en llegar tarde considerando lo largo que era el camino hasta los salones, además de que Axel como rey del castillo azul debía procurarse de que todos los estudiantes asistieran a la escuela. Axel relajadamente tomo su mochila para después tomar a Taylor de la cintura con un brazo cargándolo en su espalda, lo que obviamente incomodo al joven inquieto quien en su intento por liberarse solo consiguió quedar mas aprisionado cuando Axel lo cargo en sus brazos, se aproximaban a la salida del castillo donde al menos 100 estudiantes del Castillo azul estarían listos para partir. La impresión que Taylor no quería causar era la de ser el juguete preferido del rey del castillo, por lo que intento zafarse de los brazos de Axel forcejeando contra este. Archivo:Sarume_san-1-.png OMG! *se desmaya*Archivo:Black_sprite.pngNi modo tendré que quedarmelo yo (?????) Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngeweU¿Te refieres a Sarume o al premio? Archivo:Black_sprite.png Ambos *O* (?) Archivo:Sarume_san-1-.png ¿Como fue que gané? OwO ¿Yo? Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngSi tu ¬w¬ y yo estaba nominada dos veces Archivo:Black_sprite.png Bueno de hecho ganó Taylor ¡Que pase Taylor! Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngEsa frase es mía ¬w¬ Taylor: Hola a todos! :D Bueno quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han votado por mi y Sarume Archivo:Black_sprite.png Mi corazón, Mi corazón TwT (?) Archivo:Sarume_san-1-.pngBueno Gracias de verdad! :D *entre los dos alzan el Archivo:Th_goldenvaporeon.png y se lo llevan* Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngSigamos :3 PERSONAJE ACCIÓN/AVENTURA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Bulbasaur_de_Oro.png Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Aquí está Juanix :3 Archivo:Juanix_Sprite_SF.png Hola :3 Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png eweU No por el hecho que seas novio de Mima puedes guiñarme el ojo ._. Archivo:Juanix_Sprite_SF.png Pero yo no...eweU, Bueno, yo vengo a dar el premio al personaje acción aventura, estos personajes se caracterizan por ser fueres te carácter y los típicos no me rindo nunca ¬w¬ (?) Los Nominados Son: *Kai de El Triangulo Elemental de Pepe *Diamond de Sea y el amuleto de Lobi *Lisandro de Viajes por Johto de Lisandro Archivo:Juanix_Sprite_SF.png¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Lisandro de Viajes por Johto Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngGimnasio olivos hogar de los pokemon acero! Archivo:Ariadna_sprite.pngAdemas de grandes cruceros *3* Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.pngY de los grandes y musculosos marineros *3* Archivo:Ariadna_sprite.pngArchivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngEWE!?!? Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.pngDIGO...MACHOKES D8 QUERIA DECIR MACHOKES!!! Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png...Sigue siendo raro ewe Archivo:Ariadna_sprite.pngYo ire a pasear por alli aver que encuentro .3. Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.pngTe sigo .3. Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png¬w¬ ok ire solo *Se va* Archivo:Ariadna_sprite.pngVamos a comprar cosas .3. Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.pngClaro y a ver marineros...machokes...MUJERES D8 Archivo:Ariadna_sprite.pngewe Tienes problemas *En el gimnasio Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngLlege gimnasio Olivo!1! Archivo:Magnemite_NB.gifMaaaaag >:U Archivo:Magnemite_usando_rayo.jpg Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngEspera no vengo a pel...Bueno si pero con la lider ._. Archivo:Onix_NB.gifOoon!!!*Sale de debajo de la tierra* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngVamos a tener que pelear Nidoking,Espeon! Archivo:Nidoking_NB.gifNiiiido!!! Archivo:Espeon_NB.gifEssssp!! Archivo:Scyther_NB.gif*Se escapa de su Pokeball*Scy...*Agarra un objeto del suelo* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngScyther?Que pasa? .w. Archivo:Onix_NB.gifOoon... Archivo:Scyther_NB.gifScy scy*Se mete a su pokeball con el objeto* Archivo:Magnemite_NB.gifMagne maaag*Se pone sobre una maquina* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngMnh?Evolucionador instantaneo...no morire por probar creo .w.*Pone la ball de Scyther* *La Pokeball empieza a brillar dentro de la maquina y sale por el otro lado de la maquina Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngVeamos que paso .w.*Saca la ball de scyther* Archivo:Scizor_NB.gifSciii!!! Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngUn scizor *w* cuanto espere para tener uno!!*Lo abraza* Archivo:Onix_usando_lanza_rocas.png Archivo:Scizor_NB.gifScy!*Se eleva a gran velocidad hacia onix* Archivo:Scizor_Usando_Garra_metal.jpg Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngOwO No me lo creo!! OwO Archivo:Juanix_Sprite_SF.png Lisandro *O* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngLes dije que era un inutil pero no me creyeron ._. No acepto el premio Archivo:Juanix_Sprite_SF.png Pero Juanix...TwT No puedes hacernos esto Juanix Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png Tu eres Juanix ._. Yo soy Lisandro Archivo:Juanix_Sprite_SF.png *O* Nunca creí que te presentarías ante mi *se ruboriza (?)* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngEn otras palabras no acepto el premio Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png eweU, Pero el premio es de bulbasaur, cuando lo ves te recuerda a Ger (?) Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngEntonces me lo quedo *¬* *recibe el Archivo:Bulbasaur_de_Oro.png y se va a encerrarse en un armario (?)* Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngSigamos... PAREJA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Pareja.png Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngComo nadie quizo entregar este premio, conseguimos a la primera pareja que conseguimos por ahí (?) Archivo:Pareja_joven_HGSS.png Hola *O* Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png._. *vomita* (?) Archivo:Pareja_joven_HGSS.png Bueno, como estamos cerca de San Valentin, este premio va para todas aquellas parejas que no pueden dejar de mimarse entre ellos....como nosotros! *O* Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png._. *Los golpea con un sartén* D8 Me desesperan!!! D8 Los Nominados Son: *Julia y Helio de Julia *Layla y Luccas de Mima *Hwin y Shasta de Galope hacia El Norte. de Mire *Axel y Taylor de Plate Promise de Sarume Archivo:Pareja_joven_HGSS.png¡¡¡Y Los Ganadores Son:............!!! Hwin y Shasta, de Galope hacia el Norte -No, el pescador te llamó Hwin porque él quería que no supieras la verdad hasta los 15, pero lo has descubierto mucho antes. Resulta que en los libros de historia de Hamser está tu nombre y tu foto de niña. El hizo lo correcto. -Ajá. Así que yo me llamo Shekina y soy princesa de aquí, ¿no? -Que rápido lo pillas. Y ahora, debo de irme, majestad. Ah, por cierto, tu eres la heredera. -<< ¿Pero que es todo esto? Qué raro es todo…>> -Esa era la verdad. -¡Tu otra vez! - Ahora curaré a tus amigos y los guiaré. -Gracias, conciencia. -Mi misión ha terminado, debo de volver a tu cuerpo. El león se adentró en mi cuerpo. A las horas después escuché galopes y trotes. Salí de allí, era Shasta, Odín y Furia. Shasta se bajó de su yegua y me abrazó muy fuerte. -¡Hwin!¡Sabia que lo conseguirías! -Todo gracias a él. -¿El? Dejó de abrazarme. -Bueno, y también a vosotros. Por cierto, he descubierto que soy la princesa del Norte. Y que no me llamo Hwin, me llamo Shekina. -¿Eres la princesa de aquí? Guau… Shasta se apartó un poco, ya que el hocico de Odín estaba cerca de mi cara. -Sabía que serias capaz de ir tu sola. Eres valiente, con un corazón de oro. -Oh… ¿Sabéis una cosa? Nos quedaremos a vivir aquí. Todos. ¿De acuerdo? -De acuerdo. ¡Amigos para siempre! Dijeron todos. -Shekina, debo de hablar contigo. -¿Qué quieres? -Tú ven. Shasta me llevó en dentro del castillo. -Me parece que esos dos van a acabar juntos. Dijo Furia. -Yo vi su amor desde que los vi juntos. A veces se pican, pero otras se quieren. ---- -Shekina, quería decirte que… -¿Te quiero? -Como… como… -Porque yo también te quiero. Nos íbamos acercando cada vez mas hasta que nos besamos. Fue uno de mis mejores días. Archivo:Pareja_joven_HGSS.pngQue pase la pareja acompañada de su escritora! :D Hwin: No me lo creo! OwO Shasta: Ni yo, Estabamos contra Julia y Helio, creí que perderíamos Archivo:Mire_sprite.png OMG! Mi primer premio!!! No me lo puedo creer tampoco Archivo:Pareja_joven_HGSS.pngFelicidades guapa has creado una de las parejas más populares :3 Shasta:'Muchas gracias Archivo:Mire_sprite.png De verdad, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que votaron por esta pareja, era mi unica nominación creo, aunque por una parte estoy triste porque otras parejas tambien merecían el premio....Muchas Gracias de todos Modos! Todos podemos ganar un Premio! :D ''*Aparecen conffettis y corazones por do quier* *Shasta, Hwin y Mire levantan el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Pareja.png entre los tres y se van muy contentos * Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngEso ha sido lo más romántico que he visto *O* *vomita* (?) Quinto Acto: Aquí vienen los últimos premios migajas por así decirlo (?) pero no por eso dejan de ser importantes Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Y bueno, aquí estoy yo...para presentar los ultimos premios, aquí van.... ''ELENCO MÁS POPULAR''Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Elenco.png Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.png Buenash Taldesh todosh!!! Archivo:Damisela_DP.png eweU, Hola Don Ancelmo, ¿Qué hace aquí? Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngSoy el Cura Ludovico! xddd Don Ancelmo es mi hermano super gemelo (?) Vengo porque no había nadie más para entregar este premio xdd Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngMe alegro *se duerme* (?) Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngBueno, aquí voy, El elenco es muy importante en las novelas, pues se ve el valor de la amistad que tienen entre ellos, lo más importante de esto es que... me olvidé, así que mejor digamos los nominados (?) '''Los Nominados Son: *Elenco de ¡Que locura! de Sarume *Elenco de The Unknow World de Julia *Elenco de Pokescuela de magia de BluezaF *Elenco de El Triangulo Elemental de Pepe *Elenco de Días en la Academia de Julia ¡¡¡Y Los Ganadores Son:............!!! El Elenco de Pokeescuela de Magia Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.png Ghost Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png Maca Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png Chancerel Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngGio Archivo:Cara_de_Ponyta.png Liza Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.pngKoyuki Archivo:Cara_de_Quilava.pngJuanix Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngMaika Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngNaxo Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.pngSapphi Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.png Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ponyta.png Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Quilava.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png *pasan todos al escenario*Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngOwO, no lo puedo creer! Todos ustedes aquí juntos! Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.png Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ponyta.png Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Quilava.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png Si! (?) Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngBueno, hay muchos más personajes, pero ellos son los más importantes y los protagonistas, con ellos se van a divertir por mucho tiempo, tenganlo por seguro, más que personajes, son usuarios de P.E que han sido muy amables, y ellos tambien son ganadores de este premio, Quiero dar Gracias a todos los que votaron por este elenco, yo me siento muy feliz por esto, y les aseguro que no será mi ultimo premio :D Gracias!! Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.png Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Absol.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ponyta.png Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Quilava.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Archivo:Cara_de_Mudkip.png Gracias!! (?) *Levantan entre todos el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Elenco.png y se lo llevan* PERSONAJE CIENCIA FICCIÓN/FANTASÍA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Personaje_Ciencia_Ficción-Fantasía.png Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Si, he vuelto a entregar un premio (?) Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngY yo tambien volví, tuve que ir a dejar el premio en mi auto ultimo modelo que me acabo de comprar (?) Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Bueno, las nominadas esta noche, ah no está tambien Juanix eweU, bueno los nominados, son personajes que se han caracterizado por la magia de su carácter, pueden estar llenos de super poderes pero no por eso dejan de ser muy amigables o muy sorprendentes para todo el publico que los lee Los Nominados Son: *Alice de Alice's Adventures in Wonderland de Liz *Julia de The Unknow World de Julia *Keyko de Hidden de Sarume *Steen de Vital Spirit de Lion Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Julia, de The Unknow World Vale: Julia en que piensas? Ya llegamos....Vamos la Guru nos espera... Julia: Chicos yo solo quiero....-no termina la palabra al verlos bien detalladamente- quiero...quiero... Avril:Quieres? Julia: Son ustedes....-dijo mirando abajo con una mirada desconcentarte- Tienen razon, yo ya he estado aqui, jugabamos con Avril en el bsoque, hasta fuimos perseguidas por un dragon rojo, me perdi con Vale en el bosuqe, con Helio...con Helio no recuerdo....-dijo- Con Sofi parabamos juntas de un ligar a otro, luego trs chicos mas pero no los recuerdo... Sofi: Stalin, Paula y... Helio: Karla...*gulp* Julia: Stalin, Paula y...Karla *gulp*? No los recuerdo... Avril: Mejor vamos rapido con la guru... Los chicos corrieron con la Guru y Julia se adelanto sin saber donde era... Julia: Siganme.. Vale: Sabes por donde es? Julia: No pero algo me dice que vaya apra ya... En otra aprte... Guru: No tardan en llegar...-cuenta- 5, 4,3,2,1.. Julia:Aqui! Guerrera: Eee, la Guru es al lado.. Julia: Lo siento...n.n" Guru:Se tardaron...mm Julia: Aqui! Guru: Por fin! Hola chicos pasen pasen! Hoy tendre que hablar con Julia... Julia: Conmigo? yo que hice? Les juro que la carreta ya estaba asi! Guru: Es sobre tus dos preguntas.... Julia: aaa cuales dos? y lod e la carreta olvidenlo... Guru: Las que te cuestionas siempre: ¿quein soy? y ¿que hago aqui? En es emomento, al escuchar eso un escalofrio vino a Julia, un sudor frio bajaba por su nuca, era algo raro... Julia: *gulp* Vale: Julia, la Guru puede adivnar muchas cosas con solo ver tus ojos.. Julia cierra los ojos... Guru: Cierren la puerta, poruqe lo que pasara aca no puede salir... Julia con los ojos se vaz a sentar ys e choca con Helio... Julia: Lo siento.. Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngJulia! Ganaste otro premio!! Archivo:Julia_sprite.png >w< No puede ser! Mi segundo premio!! Esta vez como personaje, y de la misma novela! ;D Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png*le entrega el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Personaje_Ciencia_Ficción-Fantasía.png*^Ten! Te lo mereces Archivo:Julia_sprite.png Muchas gracias a todos, en esta categoría tuve que competir contra personajes como mis dos amigas: Keyko(Sarume -w-) y Liz, ah, y tambien estaba Juanix (?) así que espero que no me odien por esto >w< Gracias a todos! *se va celebrando* PERSONAJE COMEDIA/MUSICAL MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela_Musical-Comedia.png Archivo:Dama_parasol_NB.png Hola a todos! Soy Antonia, y vine a presentar este premio muy gracioso(?) Archivo:Damisela_DP.png eweU, Te pareces a mi (?) Archivo:Dama_parasol_NB.pngLo sé, pero tu no sabes quien soy xdd (?) Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Seeh! (?) Archivo:Dama_parasol_NB.png Bueno, estos personajes nominados han sido de gran aporte para nosotros, pues además de hacernos reir....nos hacen reir, y espero que todos ganen, pero solo uno puede hacerlo... Los Nominados Son: *Stalin de K.Y.O.T.O de Stan *Keyko de ¡Que locura! de Sarume *Cyndaculo de No estoy loco, me lo dijo la pared de PAA ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Stalin, de K.Y.O.T.O ''-en la playa:-''Justin: ''-caminando por el borde de un arrecife-'' TwT no merezco vivir! ''-Justin se va a suicidar pero llega Elmo y le tapa la nariz con cloroformo-'' Justin UoU''-se duerme-'' Stan: demonios! debimos dejar que se suicidara, si lo lanzamos ahora nos pueden encarcelar.. Elmo: Stan! Elmo estar asustado Stan Tranquilo Elmo, come esta gelatina, te hará bien... ''-Elmo come la gelatina-'' Stan: Ahora metamos a este sujeto en la parte posterior del auto... Elmo: Okey ''-Ponen a Justin Bieber en el capó del auto-'' Elmo: A donde irán Elmo y Stan? Stan: A casa Elmo, a casa.... ''-Stan conduce a casa, pero a los 5 segundos choca con una moto-'' Katty: ToT! Estoy herida! Stan! STAN!!! AYUDAME!! Llévame con mi hija!! D: Stan: O.O Katty Perry! la razón de la existencia de Roberta, si la llevo con ella, quizás se la lleve...ewe...Entra! ''-Katty Entra al auto-'' Katty: Estamos un poco apretaditos... Stan: Bueno, vamos... ''-Stan conduce a casa, pero a los 5 segundos choca con otra moto-'' Shaqile O'Neal: ToT! Estoy herida! Stan! STAN!!! AYUDAME!! Llévame con mi hija!! D: Stan: ewO! ''-acelera y huyen-'' ''-Sigue conduciendo y les cae la noche-'' Elmo: Quitenmela! Quitenmela!!! ''-Katty y Stan empujan a la noche-'' La Noche: Malditos!! Quiero a mi Elmo!! Elmo: Nunca! Elmo es libre! ''-le escupe en la cara-'' ''-huyen en el auto-'' Nota: La Noche, así se llama una travesti amiga de Elmo xd ''-El auto sigue avanzando y unas horas mas adelante se estropea el vehículo-'' Stan: No! ToT ''-se bajan-'' Elmo: Elmo tener una pregunta, Por que demoramos solo minutos en ir de Mansión a Playa, y hemos tardado horas en volver?? Stan: ewO! Es cierto, creo que estamos perdidos... Katty: No puede ser!! Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngLol, creo que ya se acostumbraron a verme por aquí Archivo:Dama_parasol_NB.png Stan! Has ganado tu tercer premio esta noche! ;D Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Lo sé, y tampoco es un premio enano ^O^ Archivo:Dama_parasol_NB.pngDa las gracias! xd Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngBueno, una vez más doy las gracias a todos los que han hecho esto posible, me he esforzado mucho en esta novela y Stalin es un personaje que aunque no muy querido, ha terminado ganando (?) Gracias!^ *se va con el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela_Musical-Comedia.png* NOVELA ROMANCE/DRAMA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela_Romance-Drama.png Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngY de nuevo nadie quizo entregar este premio ._. Archivo:Empoleon_NB.png Hola soy Don Joaquín :3 Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngDon Joaquín, que bueno es verlo con salud Archivo:Empoleon_NB.png Así son las cosas de la vida hija mía xdd, Bueno he venido a colaborar con este premio Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngAdelante... Archivo:Empoleon_NB.png No, atrás (?) Bueno, Las novelas de romance son las preferidas de todo, como decir que no, somos muy masoquistas y nos gusta ver como sufren sus personajes por el amor, pues hay mucho drama tambien, y a todos nos gusta, En esta categoría hay escritores muy talentosos, y estos son: Los Nominados Son: *La Flor de Cristal de Lau * Las dos Lunas de Mima * Plate Promise de Sarume * Máscara Celestina de Lau Archivo:Empoleon_NB.png ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Plate Promise de Sarume -¿Estas perdido?. Pregunto una voz escabrosa. -¿Quien anda ahi?. Pregunto Taylor temeroso por la respuesta. -No temas, no te haré ningun daño -Dijo la voz- No deberias estar en ese Castillo con el, te traera muchos problemas. -Problemas?. -Si permaneces mucho tiempo con el, hara lo mismo que hizo con los demás. Taylor trago saliva mientras un sudor frio recorria su cuello. -Como que con los demás?. -El tiene la costumbre de salir con alguien y despues dejarlo al aburrise, no importa si es un hombre o una mujer, simplemente los olvida cruelmente. Taylor se quedo impactado, las horribles cosas que aquella voz le decia parecian ser reales, empezaba a creer que le pasaria lo mismo si permanecia el azul, pero no podia pedir un traslado de castillo a menos que empatizara con alguno de los reyes y este aprobara el traslado, ya habia dos reyes que habian simpatizado con Taylor, una era la reina del Castillo rojo que visitaba a Taylor regularmente y biceversa, y el otro era el rey del Castillo verde que lo secuestro en un intento por derrocar al azul, cualquiera de las dos opciones parecia viable. Pero despues de unos instantes recordo que Axel no solo era el rey del castillo azul, sino que también era su amigo de la infancia, alguien con quien solia hacer dibujos en papeles y mirar las nubes en el cielo, no era alguien que pudiera cometer infidelidades tan facilmente. La voz empezaba a hacerse mas fuerte. Taylor se levanto del piso y en un impulso de rabia grito <>. -Axel no es ese tipo de persona, el es inteligente, cariñoso y la mejor persona que he podido conocer !No hables de el como si fuera un extraño¡. Exclamo furisoso. Apretaba fuertemente sus puños con sus manos para poder soltar aquellas palabras, despues de haber respondido a la voz con gran fuerza se dio vuelta y empezo a caminar por el laberinto. Antes de siquiera dar un paso el payaso que lo secuestro en la entrada habia regresado para inmovilisarlo, pero cuando el payaso se acerco a Taylor recibio una patada cortecia de Valentina que habia entrado a la carpa atravezandola con un cuchillo que guardaba en su cinturon. -No me sorprende que esto sea obra del Castillo verde siempre tienen a meter en problemas a los demas. Declaro Valentina con una mirada radiante. Taylor no podia creer que la chica fria y fulminante que habia visto en los pasillos lo salvara de otro posible secuestro. -Gracias. Dijo Taylor. Valentina se le acerco dandole un golpecillo en la frente con su dedo. -Te dije que no te metieras en problemas, por esto es que el rey no termina sus compromisos. -Pero, pense que no te agradaba. -En parte tienes razón, pero todavia eres del Castillo azul, y yo siempre protego a mis amigos- Aclaro Valentina dedicandole una sonrisa a Taylor. En ese momento llego Axel que miro a valentina con miedo- !Con que ahi estabas¡ !Tienes idea de que hora es? !Todos te estaban esperando para la cena¡. Axel relajadamente tomo a Taylor en sus brazos para despues salir corriendo de ahi directo hacia el Castillo azul. Valentina los persiguio velozmente. Archivo:Sarume_san-1-.pngOMG!!! Mi segundo premio!!! OMG!!! Archivo:Empoleon_NB.png Ven a por él :3 Archivo:Sarume_san-1-.png *Besa a Don Joaquín* Muchas Gracias!! Muchas Gracias a todos! juro no defraudaros con esta novela, ya he visto lo mucho que les gusta, y lo unico que puedo hacer es agradecer a todos los que votaron ;D Muchas Gracias Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngSarume, muchas felicidades *le entrega el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela_Romance-Drama.png * Archivo:Sarume_san-1-.png Es perfecto ^O^ Archivo:Damisela_DP.pngY nosotros mejor seguimos, mientras se llevan a Don Joaquín al hospital Archivo:Sarume_san-1-.pngSorry :( Archivo:Damisela_DP.png eweU, Esta es la ultima categoría, y aquí viene..... NOVELA COMEDIA/MUSICAL MÁS POPULARArchivo:Poliwhirl_de_Oro.png Archivo:Salvador_sprite_gala.pngBuenas! He dejado mis henocidades para venir a entregar este premio Archivo:Damisela_DP.png eweU, ¿Eres José el traidor verdad -w-? Archivo:Salvador_sprite_gala.pngEl mismo .3. Archivo:Damisela_DP.png *lo golpea* Esto va de parte de toda la comunidad de P.E *Aplausos de todos* Archivo:Salvador_sprite_gala.png TwT, Bueno, esta categoría no necesita presentación.... Archivo:Damisela_DP.png Si la necesita ._. Archivo:Salvador_sprite_gala.pngOK bueno, que mejor para terminar estos premios que con lo mejor del caramelo más dulce de la comedia, aquello que nos alegra la vida con tan solo leerlo, aquí van los nominados Los Nominados Son: *K.Y.O.T.O de Stan *Esta es nuestra escuela y qué? de Zafi * ¡Buena suerte si vives en el piso 4! de Carol * Locuras entre Hermanas de Valen ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! K.Y.O.T.O de Stan Roberta: ''-se va al baño a vomitar-'' Lion: ._. Stan: Robertita! D: estás bien??''-golpeando la puerta con fuerza-'' Drake: D: Liz: Para mí, que esa está en una de esas etapas en las que se obsesiona por su cuerpo Stan: D: Robertita!!! Robertita: ''-sale exhausta-'' Drake: Querida! Dime que estás bien! Stan: e.e Ustedes dos son novios? Drake: Si señor Stan Stan: ewO, creí que era René, bueno... Roberta: Padre! tengo ansias(?) digo, ganas de comer algo... Stan: Dimelo, y mando a René enseguida a comprarlo Roberta: Quiero zanahorias con azucar, que tengan de relleno queso con salsa de maíz y arriba un huevo de avestruz frito con tres pizcas de canela! Stan: ewO! Y Eso?? Roberta: TwT No me quieres? Stan: ewe, tu sabes que no Roberta: quiero mi comida!!! ´ññaaaaaaahhhhhh''-llorando como niña mimada-'' Lion: D: Callenla!! Roberta: ñaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!! TwT Liz: ''-le pega una bofetada-'' Calmate!!! René! anda a la tienda y comprale lo que pidió Rene: Si ama!... Elmo: ''-le cae una lagrima mientras ve a Liz y René juntos-'' ''-Pasa Julie con haciendo gimnasia con un sombrero-'' Julie: Ya se fueron nuestras visitas? King: SI! Julie: Genial! así puedo soltar a mi mascota por toda la casa... King: OwO, que mascota? Julie: Solo mira ''-aplasta un botón y sale Elthon Jhon de un Closet-'' Taráaan!!! German: Elton Jhon!!??? ''-aplausos pregrabados-'' Julie: ''-se gira a ver-'' OwO! No! que hacías ahí? Elton: Me escondo de Lady Gaga TwT Julie: ewe, puedes quedarte, pero no toques la droga.... German: Julie!! Julie: D: Se me salió! German: ewe, cual es tu mascota? Julie: Cierto, ven ven ven ven ven ven ven!!! ''-silba-'' ''-Sale un lagarto verde y con sombrero de la nada-'' King: :O Está Genial! Germán: Si! Julie: ''-acariciando al lagarto-'' En que los puedo ayudar? German: Si!, tendrás de casualidad un album de fotos o algo así de mis familiares Julie: ewO, claro que no! mira en internet! para eso está German: Cierto! vamos King! ''-se va corriendo-'' King: Ahí voy ''-lo sigue-'' Julie: Es bueno, ayudar a la gente... ''-risas pregrabadas-'' Julie: OwO! De donde salieron esas risas? Stan: ''-llega con una bolsa apestosa de comida-'' owO, hace mucho que no oía esas Julie: Tengo miedo! OwO,! Genoveva! Ataca! ''-El lagarto se come a las personas que se rien-'' Stan: creí que eran pregrabadas, ewO ROBERTA!!! TU COMIDA!!! Roberta: ''-llega y abre la bolsa de la comida-'' OwO Stan: Tragalo! Roberta: No me voy a comer esa porquería! ñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! TwT Stan: D: Liz!!1 Liz: Ahí voy ''-se acerca con una barra de hierro-'' Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Cielos!! Otro premio!!! Gracias a todos! De verdad! Archivo:Damisela_DP.png*le entrega el Archivo:Poliwhirl_de_Oro.png* Te lo mereces chaval, además de haber organizado estos premios, los estás terminando con todo exito y gloria Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png No sé que decir, en serio, sólo que resulta muy raro que yo me esté ganando la mayoría de premios (?) An aún no gana nada por ejemplo (?) Bueno, la verdad muchas gracias porque esto significa que soy popular :D y que la gente se ha ganado una confianza especial conmigo, bueno, eso es todo...Gracias, ah, y no duden que K.Y.O.T.O muy pronto volverá más comico que nunca Sexto Acto: Los premios más importantes Archivo:Germán_sprite.png Aquí estoy! Justo para presentar uno de los mejores premios.... IDEA ORIGINAL MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Idea_Original.png Archivo:Germán_sprite.png Y bueno, como saben, aquí en Pokeespectaculos hay muchos usuarios con originalidad en sus ideas, y eso también se reconoce Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngHe vuelto (?) Archivo:Germán_sprite.pngMuerete! Bueno, tenemos aquí a nominados muy talentosos Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Soy una inutil nunca ganaré ;w; Archivo:Germán_sprite.pngDEJENME TERMINAR!!! Bueno, aquí va el primer premio importante de la noche :3 Los Nominados Son: *The Last Party por Lau *Caballero Bestial por Valen *El mundo despues de la ley S.O.P.A de King *Pokescuela de Magia de Zafi ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! The Last Party de Lau Cuando desperté, no me encontraba en mi cama. Habían reemplazado el maltratado colchón por una superficie fría y lisa. ¿Mármol, quizás? Respiré hondo, con dificultad. El aire del lugar era pesado y de un olor extraño, a… ¿Abono? Abrí los ojos lentamente, con miedo. Me encontraba bocabajo, en medio de un inmenso jardín sumido en la oscuridad. Pequeñas motas de luz flotaban en el aire. Luciérnagas. Un murmullo entre las sombras, escondidas de las escasas cantidades de brillo, que revoloteaban despreocupadamente. Me levanté con cuidado. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, y tuve que aguantar un pequeño gemido. ¿Sería un sueño? Era tan real… Escuché un ruido a mi derecha. Parecía un lamento. Un lamento humano. No pude evitar asustarme un poco. Primero aparecía en un jardín de la nada y resulta que no era la única que había acabado allí. _ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien…? Mi voz resonó por el jardín. Parecía que estábamos encerrados en una especie de invernadero más que un jardín al aire libre. _ Oh, God… Where I am? Una voz masculina con un fuerte acento irlandés me respondió. Imaginé que no tenía otra opción que contestarle en su mismo idioma. _ Are you okay? _Who are you? And what do you want? Bring me out from here! _ I just... Volví a escuchar otro gemido, pero está vez más lejos. Además, ahora era una voz femenina. No entendía nada. El chico irlandés se había puesto de pie a duras penas y estaba a mi lado, frotándose la cabeza con delicadeza. _'' Are there more people here?'' _ That’s what it seems... Fui directa al gemido que había oído antes. La chica seguía emitiendo débiles sonidos y pude localizarla a pesar de la espesa oscuridad. _ Qu’est –ce? Où suis-je? Mierda. Hablaba francés. Apenas conocía ese idioma, ¿cómo se supone que nos íbamos a comunicar? Después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, la chica pareció asustarse. El joven, aún a mi lado, se acercó hacia ella y le dijo algo también en francés. Me olvidé de ellos y traté de explorar el lugar. Lo máximo que podía sentir era el aire cargado y el mármol que pisaba. Escuché a alguien correr hacia mí, no muy grande, a juzgar por el sonido de los pasos. Entonces se produjo lo inevitable. Aquella persona se chocó contra mí y ambas caímos al suelo. _ ¿Pero qué…? Hubo un grito procedente de la chica con la que me había chocado. Un probable improperio en japonés salió de su boca. Genial, a ver cómo leches nos comunicamos. Súbitamente, un foco de luz gigantesco se encendió sobre nosotros. Pude observar a mis compañeros por primera vez. La francesa estaba aferrada al brazo del chico. Ella tenía una hermosa figura, con una corta melena castaña y unos ojos azules como el mar profundo. Llevaba un bonito vestido de invierno naranja y su expresión era de puro terror. El chico, sin embargo, parecía divertido. Portaba una media sonrisa, y sus ojos azules brillaban con gracia. Tenía una gorra roja con una M blanca bordada, que caía con pereza sobre sus rizos castaños. Iba a dirigirme a observar a la japonesa, pero una voz grave y fuerte rompió el silencio de la sala. _ Bienvenidos, elegidos de Peach, Mario, Daisy y Yoshi. Yo soy M, y soy vuestro nuevo dueño. Estáis obligados a jugar en mi gran tablero. Os explicaré cómo funciona… Una gigantesca pantalla se encendió en frente de nosotros. En ella estaban fotos nuestras, nuestros nombres, edades y lugar de procedencia. _ Paula Gómez Martínez, España, Madrid, 15 años_ Mientras decía mis datos, un pequeño fantasmita se acercó a mí, y me tendió una bolsa con pequeños compartimentos, junto a una cajita dorada con el símbolo de una estrella grabada. _''Matthew Johnson, Ireland, Dublin, 16 years old.'' Otro fantasma ligeramente distinto repitió el proceso con el chico. Matthew, por lo visto. No me había confundido con su acento. Sonreí para mí misma, si despertaba pronto de ese sueño, buscaría información sobre el país. _ Anne Rose, France, Paris, 14 années. La morenita parecía bastante más mayor de lo que realmente era. Yo le había echado unos 17 años. Era de la misma altura que Matthew, cuando él me sobrepasaba en una cabeza de altura. Otro fantasma repitió la misma acción que sus dos predecesores. Solo quedaba una. _ Naomi Misaki Ayusawa, Nihon, Tōkyō, 14 nen. Fui incapaz de entender una palabra de lo que habían dicho. Evidentemente, otro fantasma repitió la acción anterior. Esta vez me fijé en la dulce apariencia de la chica. Una larga melena pelirroja caía con gracia por su espalda, como una cascada de fuego. Sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, y al mismo tiempo profundos, como una cueva. Vestía una camisa blanca, y una descolocada chaqueta verde, que le daba un aspecto desordenado. Los pantalones, del mismo color que la chaqueta, se metían torpemente dentro de unas botas naranjas. Sonreí. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo tan lleno de vida, y sin aparentes preocupaciones. La voz de los megáfonos me sacó de mis cavilaciones. _ Estáis aquí para conseguir las estrellas. Cada partida constará de 10 rondas. En ellas, debéis de intentar conseguir el mayor número de estrellas posible. El que más consiga al final de cada ronda, conseguirá ser la superestrella de la partida. Gows, dadles los caramelos de idioma. Los fantasmitas se acercaron a nosotros y nos dieron unos pequeños caramelos con una envoltura verde. La voz nos explicó que se utilizaban para ser capaz de hablar otros idiomas, como su propio nombre indicaba. Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png OwO, Gané!!! No lo puedo creer!! Gané!!! TwT Archivo:Germán_sprite.pngAsí es Lau, tu novela The Last Party es la idea original más popular Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngSigo sin creermelo TwT No puede ser!! TwT Creí que nunca iba a ganar nada Archivo:Germán_sprite.png *le entrega el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Idea_Original.png*''Te lo mereces! Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Muchas Gracias a todos los que votaron por mí y mi novela, de verdad, les juro que les va a seguir encantando por mucho más tiempo, no voy a rendirme nunca! NUNCA!!!!! D8 Gracias :3 Archivo:Germán_sprite.png eweU, Sigamos con más.... 'NOVELA POKÉMON MÁS POPULARArchivo:Mew_de_Oro.png Archivo:Germán_sprite.pngPara este premio tenemos al gay de Fabian! Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.png Hola Lindos :3 Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png ewO, Fabian ahora es Fabiola!! ewO Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.png Así es....Besémonos! o3o Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngo3o Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.png o3o Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngBueno amor mi vida mi rata podrida presenta ya! Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.pngEstá bien, como todos saben, este es el segundo premio más importante, El premio a la novela Pokémon más popular, y aquí tenemos a los nominados... '''Los Nominados Son: *La Edad Oscura de Mima *Pokémon MM: La leyenda de Darkrai de Lau *Viajes por Johto de Lisandro *Pokémon Ranger viajeros a traves del portal de Carol *Sinnoh, La Aventura de Lau * Uchigawa no hi no kensaku de de Carol y Mire *La búsqueda de las tres gemas de Lau Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.png¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! TRIPLE EMPATE!!!!!! ''La edad Oscura: Archivo:Cara_en_shock_de_Riolu.png¡¡¡AAASSDDFF!! Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png¿¡¡Qué sucede!!?>.< Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Riolu.png¡¡¡NO pode ser!!!¡¡No puede haberlo hecho!! Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png¿¡Qué ocurre!?D8 Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngEs...Seiko. Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png¿¡Qué pasa con Seiko leches!?>.< De repente los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos.Los otros tres ya se habían marchado. Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.pngPero...¿Qué hacemos solos? Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Riolu.pngEs...Seiko nos ha traicionado. D8< Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png¿¡QUÉ!?¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu.png¡Por ahí! Layla corría por el oscuro bosque.Pero no andaba a tientas. Archivo:Cara_de_la_Luz.png¡Enga,más prisa! Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png¿Pero se puede saber qué le ha pasado? Archivo:Cara_de_la_Luz.png¡¡Ni idea solo sé que está pasando algo desagradable cerca de él!!>w< Algunos kilómetros más adelante. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png¿Y bien?¿Qué piensas de mi propuesta? Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngMe pides que los abandone a todos por tí,¿qué te hace pensar que lo haré? Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngEl hecho de que te enamoraste de mí. ñwñ Y de que puedo obligarte perfectamente con mis poderes.Pero prefiero verte sufrir decidiendo. Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngEres cruel. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngEs parte de mi encanto,¿verdad?~ Seiko siseó por lo bajo,deseando que aquellas frases no fueran verdad,aunque odiara engañarse a sí mismo. Archivo:Cara_de_la_Luz.png¡Espera!¡Ahora puedo verlo con más claridad! Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.png¿¡Qué pasa!? Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngFuck. owo Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Zorua.png¿¡Luccas!? Archivo:Cara_seria_de_Riolu_png.png¿¡Layla!? Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png¡Cris! >¬< Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Riolu.png... ._. Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.pngEtto...Busquemos a Seiko. :3U Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngSi mejor. ._. ~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngPero prométeme que nos les harás daño. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png¿Acaso estás en posición de hacerme prometer algo?ñ_ñ Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Shiny.pngNo.Pero te lo estoy pidiendo. Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngMmm...Me lo pensaré. Viajes por Johto: Archivo:Piplup_usando_Rayo_burbuja.png Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.pngArchivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png Archivo:Ariadna_sprite_arreglado.png@o@ Archivo:Kurode.pnge.e Piplup que hiciste!? Archivo:Piplup_NB.gifPip ¬w¬ Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.pngSE ROBO NUESTRA COMIDA!!! Archivo:Kurode.pngLos llevare con nana n3n Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngNana? quien es esa ._. Archivo:Kurode.pngElla y tata son los dueños de la guarderia pokemon alli tendran comida y cuidados En la guarderia Archivo:Kurode.pngNana,Tata ya llege Archivo:Pokéabu_(mujer)_RZE.pngKurode Querido alfin llegaste Archivo:Kurode.pngTraje a unos amigos nwn Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.png Archivo:Ariadna_sprite_arreglado.pngArchivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png*Tirados en el suelo*@o@ Archivo:Pokéabu_(mujer)_RZE.pngAaaaay pobres niños quieren una sopita caliente de la abuela? nwn Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.png Archivo:Ariadna_sprite_arreglado.pngArchivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngSiiii TwT Archivo:Pokéabu_(mujer)_RZE.pngTRABAJEN POR ELLA D8w> Archivo:Kurode.pngUstedes no se van! Archivo:Ariadna_sprite_arreglado.pngEso lo veremos >w>!Haunter ve! Archivo:Haunter_NB.gifHaunter! Archivo:Kurode.pngPiplup rayo burbuja Poliwag burbujas! Archivo:Poliwag_usando_Burbujas.png Archivo:Piplup_usando_Rayo_burbuja.png Archivo:Haunter_NB.gifHaauu @o@ Archivo:Pokéabu_(mujer)_RZE.pngAhora repartamos trabajos...Tu el que parece gay cocina! Archivo:Fabian_sprite_mostrando_cara.pnggay!?Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Pokéabu_(mujer)_RZE.pngTu la que parece Facil limpias! Archivo:Ariadna_sprite_arreglado.pngFACIL!? Archivo:OE3.png!!!! Archivo:Pokéabu_(mujer)_RZE.pngY el que se peina como chica trabajara en el almacenamiento de pokemons Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngCHICA!?Archivo:OE3.png Archivo:Pokéabu_(mujer)_RZE.pngKurode llevatelo a la sala de entrenamiento Archivo:Kurode.pngSi nana :3 En la parte trasera de la guarderia Archivo:Piplup_NB.gifArchivo:Poliwag_NB.gif*Empujan a Lisandro dentro de una jaula* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngLiberame!!!D: Archivo:Kurode.pngTu trabajo es encerrar a los pokemon de aqui en sus Pokeballs nwn Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngNo creo que sea tan dificil e.e Archivo:Kurode.pngSuerte! la necesitaras*Se va de alli* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngQue tan dificil puede ser... Archivo:Machamp_NB.gifArchivo:Drapion_NB.gif Archivo:Aggron_NB.gif*Salen de detras de el* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png...*Se da la vuelta*O.O!!!! Archivo:Aggron_usando_garra_metal.png Archivo:Machamp_usando_Golpe_karate.jpg Archivo:Drapion_usando_Veneno_X.jpg Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngAAAAAAAAAAAAH D8 SALGAN!! Sinnoh, La Aventura: *Saca su sartén* ¡ME HUELE A VIOLACIÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! eweUUUUU No, en serio e.e La de las coletitas agarra-sartenes tiene razón Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png ¡LO SABÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Na, era coña .3. En realidad os he reunido aquí porque quiero que consigáis la medalla y dejéis de afear mi preciosa ciudad :3 EWE Por si acaso no soltaré la sartén No lo hagas, el conserje está muy necesitado .3. Archivo:Conserje NB.png Archivo:MeGusta Perv.png Archivo:Bruno RZ.png ¡TODOS VIOLADORES, LO SABÍA! Empecemos el combate de una vez, a este paso no nos dará tiempo a nada e.e WAIT! Como en este capi tienen que pasar bastantes cosas, el combate será de dos VS dos .3. Te lo agradezco Archivo:Cara tierna.png Archivo:VS White.pngArchivo:VS.pngArchivo:VS Fantina.png Parece mentira que luchemos después de tanto tiempo encontrándonos o3o Lo sé .3. ¡Adelante Spiritomb! Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif *Sonido raro venido del inframundo* (?) e.O ¡Adelante Eve! :3 Eeeve eeeev eevee ev e.e (Ya era hora de que me sacaras de la pokéball, estaba cogiendo polvo e.e) 8DU ¡Pulso umbrío! Archivo:Spiritomb usando Pulso umbrío.jpg Coño e.o >u< ¡Arañazo! Archivo:Eevee NB.gif *Araña a Spiritomb y lo atraviesa* O.O Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif -3- ¿Eevee ev eeeveeee? (¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?) ¡IDIOTA, LOS ATAQUES DE TIPO NORMAL NO AFECTAN AL FANTASMA! Relájate eweU Ah, cierto .3.U Este combate estará tirado Archivo:Yao Ming Face.jpg ¡ACABA CON ESE GATO AMORFO CON GIGA IMPACTO! 8D Archivo:Spiritomb usando Giga impacto.jpg Archivo:Eevee NB.gif ¿Ev... eev... eevee... eeve...EEVEE? (¿Me...ha...llamado...gato...AMORFO?) Archivo:Mirada fija.png ¡EVE, DEJA ESO Y USA EXCAVAR PARA ESQUIVAR, CONA! Archivo:Eevee usando Excavar.jpg Archivo:Eevee NB.gif Eevee (H) (Esquivado (H)) Si ahora haces la segunda parte del ataque que es ATACAR (ewe) te lo agradecería e.e Archivo:Eevee NB.gif Ev, eevee o3o (Ah, cierto o3o) *Sale de las profundidades de la tierra a lo zombi de The Walking Dead* EEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEE ev ev, EEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEE (CEREBROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ah no, MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif *Se vuelva la piedra en la que está y se come toda la arena* WTF Eso se considera golpe crítico (H) Qué coj... Y ahora ¡RAYO! O3O Archivo:Rayo.jpg Archivo:Spiritomb aguantando Trueno.jpg Archivo:Spiritomb NB.gif Spirit... Archivo:Spiritomb NB.png X.X '¡Spiritomb se ha debilitado, no puede continuar!' NO-PUEDE-SER SÍ-PUEDE-SER (H) ¿Eeev evee eve eev ev eeve eevee ev? (¿Quién dijo que los de tipo normal no podíamos contra los de fantasma?) (H) Deprimente T^T Dejémoslo ya, que no me va a dar para escribir todo Por mí genial 8D Con tal de que se larguen lo que sea :3 Ya tenemos medalla 8D Archivo:Sprite de Shadow transparente.pngArchivo:Zoroark mix trainer.png *Abren la puerta del gimnasio y aparecen en plan película (?)* Hola O3O Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngArchivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngArchivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif OWO TRIPLE EMPATE!! Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.pngAsí es o3o, Tenganlo! ''*les entrega el Archivo:Mew_de_Oro.png*''Ustedes tres ganaron y al parecer no se podían decidir por un solo ganador, así que el premio es de los tres :3 Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif Cielos, no sé que decir oWo Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png Ni yo Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngYo menos, solo puedo agradecerles enormemente a ustedes, pues este es un premio muy especial para nosotros tres Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gifAsí es, nos hemos esforzado mucho, y les quiero decir a los que no ganan nada, que no se rindan, pues todos podemos ganar aunque sea uno, si ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en ello Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngY aunque sea el premio más pequeño y no se parezca a Ger, no competiremos entre los tres, y los tres nos lo llevaremos :3 Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gifArchivo:Lisandro_Sprite.pngArchivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png ''*Levantan el Archivo:Mew_de_Oro.png entre los tres * Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif *Pensando; Eso es lo que tu crees ¬w¬* Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png *Pensando; Pienso quedármelo para mi sola cuando nadie vea ¬w¬* Archivo:Lisandro_Sprite.png *Pensando; Que sexy que es Germán o3o, tengo una muñeca vestida de azul lalalalalala * Archivo:Germán_sprite.png eweU, Sigamos....este es el ante-penultimo premio de esta noche, así que presten mucha atención... NOVELA ORIGINAL MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_mejor_novela_original.png Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png Yo seré la que entrega este premio ahora, Las novelas originales también tienen su espacio en esta página...Y tambien tienen su respectivo reconocimiento... Los Nominados Son: *Días en la academia de Julia *Reloj de Arena de Stan *Tiempo y Muerte de Stan *Sea y el amuleto de Lobi *The Last Party de Lau Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.png¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! The Last Party, de Lau Bernadette nos dividió en grupos de 4; yo, Matthew, Anne y Toni. Cada grupo se fue por pasillos contrarios, acompañado de unos pocos Gows. Eché de menos a Naomi, su dicha se podía respirar y era algo que necesitaba si no quería morir de pura angustia. Ahora solo encontraba angustia e inquietud en el aire. Me quedé algo rezagada a posta, mi grupo no es que me indujera demasiada confianza. Cogí mi larga melena negra y traté de hacerme una trenza mientras observaba el lugar con detenimiento. El pasillo era exactamente igual al anterior. Las mismas paredes, la misma ajada alfombra, incluso los mismos cuadros. Debía de ser una pesadilla perderse en aquella casa, aunque no creo que fuera mucho peor que tener que ser peón de los juegos del posible dueño. Justo al terminar mi trenza, llegamos al final del corredor. Lo único que lo diferenciaba del resto de la construcción eran cuatro sobrias puertas de aparente caoba y una ventana que ocupaba casi toda la pared final. Del exterior solo se podía distinguir un gigantesco árbol que invadía la mayor parte del cristal. Pude llegar a atisbar el cielo, oscuro como la boca de un lobo, sin estrellas. Los Gows me condujeron a una de las puertas más cercanas a la ventana. En frente de mí, habían guiado a Matthew, y a mi izquierda a Anne. La puerta sobrante era para el jugador de baloncesto. Menudas convivencias más agradables me esperaban. El Gow repitió la acción que había realizado al abrir la puerta de la sala circular. Sopló sobre el pomo con delicadeza, y se abrió. Me indicó que extendiera las manos, y volvió a exhalar sobre ellas. Su aliento era gélido, como recién llegado del mismo inframundo. De la nada apareció una pequeña y plateada llave. La cogí entre mis dedos con delicadeza, cualquiera diría que se desintegraría en cualquier momento. El Gow realizó una pequeña reverencia y se disipó ante mi asombrada expresión. Observé a mi alrededor y escuché varios “pum” seguidos. Estaba sola en el pasillo. Debía reconocer que la idea de explorar la casa era muy tentadora. Pero viendo lo que hacía el dueño por diversión, quién sabe lo que haría como castigo. Deseché la idea de mi cabeza mientras la sacudía y entré a mi habitación, casi esperando una planta carnívora por cama y los pétalos de una flor supuestamente inofensiva como armario. Me equivocaba. La habitación era de un tamaño exuberante. La cama, con unas sábanas inmaculadas, parecía ser capaz de acoger a montones de personas. El armario también era gigantesco, de una impecable madera tallada, a juego con un rústico escritorio. Un pequeño balcón abría sus puertas hacia el final de la estancia. Las cortinas que lo acompañaban se movían ondeando de forma suave, como la espuma del mar. El paisaje era escueto, un grandioso pero esquemático jardín. No se podía distinguir nada más en el horizonte, quizás tuviera kilómetros de extensión. Me dejé caer rendida sobre la cama, y no pude evitar dejar que unas lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. Hacía ya horas que había advertido que aquello no era un simple sueño. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Un extraño hombre nos tenía allí secuestrados, para pasárselo bien mientras nosotros nos desangramos y gritamos de pura angustia. Cogí una de las mullidas almohadas y me hice un ovillo, arrugando las sábanas. Cerré los ojos. Quizás, cuando los abriera, había vuelto a mi horrible pero segura vida. ~~O~~ Un ligero toc, toc fue lo que me despertó de mi pesado sueño. Tardé apenas unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba, y con fastidio me di cuenta de mi terrible realidad. La suave pero recta voz de Bernadette me avisó que debía acudir a cenar, junto a los demás. Me levanté de un salto y fui directa a abrir la puerta. La anciana de las trenzas me recibió con una cordial sonrisa. _ Los Gows vendrán a buscaros en seguida. Esperad aquí, por favor. Observé cómo se iba, con aquel caminar cargado de estricta educación y costumbre. Me pregunté si aquella mujer había descansado alguna vez, parecía una persona muy ocupada. Esperé a que mis compañeros salieran uno por uno de sus habitaciones. No parecían haber descansado demasiado, al menos la francesa tenía una cara de absoluto desagrado. Imaginé que aquella expresión era la normal en su país, y sonreí con una burla que solo yo comprendía. Los Gows aparecieron como una exhalación junto a nosotros, sobresaltándome. Eran demasiado silenciosos, diantres. Al fin y al cabo no eran otra cosa que fantasmas, lo inusual sería que hicieran ruido. Volvieron a escoltarnos a través de los laberínticos pasillos, hasta que encontramos al otro grupo, esperando frente a una doble puerta de madera nívea. El resto tampoco parecían demasiado complacidos con la temprana hora para cenar. Los espectros repitieron la ya conocida acción de soplar sobre el pomo, y las puertas se abrieron con un agudo gañido. Ante nosotros se abría un pequeño comedor, pintado de un verde vomitivo y bastante deprimente. Las grandes ventanas estaban limitadas por gruesos barrotes de hierro. En el centro de la sala, se encontraban cuatro destartaladas mesas de madera carcomida por las termitas y a la izquierda, la entrada a lo que supuse que sería la cocina. Nos mandaron sentarnos y esperar a la comida. A juzgar por el olor no diría que fuéramos a disfrutar de un suculento banquete. Me senté en una de las mesas al azar, y Naomi en seguida me correspondió, sentándose en frente de mí. Se lo agradecí con una ligera sonrisa. Pronto, una rolliza mujer salió de la cocina con una gigantesca olla humeante entre manos, derrochando alegría y gritando como una verdulera de pueblo. _ Bonjour, mes amis! Soy Rossetta y seré vuestra cocinera mientras dure vuestra estancia en el palacio del señor M_ Anunció con un fuerte acento francés. Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngOwO, Gané Yo misma, No me lo creo de nuevo OwO, y no hay nadie que me diga te lo mereces (???????) Archivo:Anabel_de_fiesta.pngBueno pues, tres premios consecutivos, no sé que decir, hace un rato no tenía ni uno sólo xD, Bueno, Gracias a todos los que votaron por mí, y aunque esta novela tiene sus respectivas inspiraciones, tengan por seguro que no los defraudaré, y Sigan leyendo mi novela que se pone más interesante, Gracias :D *Se lleva el Archivo:Premio_mejor_novela_original.png* Septimo Acto: Para que sea el número perfecto, Los dos ultimos premios más importantes ESCRITOR MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Escritor.png Archivo:Alice_Sprite_Chatot.png Hola Hola, Soy la penúltima presentadora de un premio, y yo vengo a entregar el Premio al Escritor más popular Archivo:Alice_Sprite_Chatot.png Lo que debemos recalcar de esto, es que Hay muchos nominados, y todos ellos son muy talentosos, pero lamentablemente sólo uno puede ganarlo, Mucha Suerte a todos Los Nominados Son: *Germán *Mima *Stan *Valen *Lau *Julia Archivo:Alice_Sprite_Chatot.png¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Dawn! Fragmento de su Novela: El Mundo de Las Sombras Shiro no consiguió dormir aquella noche, y no era por la débil luz que emanaba Jirachi, que dormía a su lado. Era por un recuerdo, que había estado hurgando en la herida de su mente. Tenía unas horrendas ganas de llorar, llorar y no parar de llorar hasta que se le secara el cuerpecillo temblequeante donde estaba encerrada su alma.Un instante de debilidad bastó para que empezasen a deslizarse lágrimas por su cara blanca. "No quiero decirte adiós" recordó. Ojalá nunca hubiera tenido que decirle aquella frase. Ojalá le hubiera pasado como a Nadia, que lo había olvidado todo y solo ahora empezaba a recordar. Se sentía mal. Se le había revuelto el estómago y creía que iba a vomitar. Se tapó la boca con la mano y siguió llorando. Se sentía muy débil; demasiado débil. Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.pngAika...Mathias...Noelle...Os echo de menos... ~~ Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.pngMe temo que hemos llegado, chicos. La puerta se alzaba frente a ellos, y detrás, estaba la ciudad. La ciudad de Arks. Un lugar prohibido. Pero los verdaderos problemas habían empezado allí. Midori miró a Leo, que examinaba decidido la puerta. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle la vida, pero no le importaba ninguna cuando miraba a aquel muchacho extraño que había aparecido en su mundo sin saber cómo ni por qué. Repentinamente, se armó revuelo junto a la puerta. Una semiesfera ámbar clavada en el lado izquierdo de la abertura atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Parecía viva. Más viva que todo lo que habían visto en aquel mundo. Archivo:Cara de Servine.png¿Y esto? Archivo:Cara de Mightyena.png¿Y me preguntas a mí? Pregúntale a los dos expertos,que ellos son de este mundo. Midori y Telma, los aludidos, se acercaron a la extraña gema. Mediría unos 50 cm y estaba a un metro y medio del suelo. Telma observó con atención. Archivo:Cara de Weavile.pngLo siento,pero eso no me suena de nada. Archivo:Cara ilusionada de Riolu.png¡Tal vez debamos empujarla! Archivo:Cara de Oshawott.png¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, inconsciente! Archivo:Cara de Servine.pngMira quién fue a hablar, hermanito. Midori no quiso mirar lo que los ojos de todos los demás contemplaban. Otra cosa llamó su atención. Una hermosa pero amenazante bola de fuego había parecido, abriendo una brecha en un inmensidad negra que era el cielo. Se le puso la piel de gallina al percibir una extraña sensación en su piel. Calor. Archivo:Cara de Bayleef.png¿¡Q-qué es eso!? Archivo:Cara de Zoroark.pngEs...el sol. Archivo:Cara de Prinplup.png¿Pero cómo...? Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que le sonó extraño decir el nombre de la gigantesca estrella. La belleza del fuego crepitante a miles de kilómetros hechizó a todos. Hasta que un grito los interrumpió. Alguien había tocado la esfera ámbar. Alguien que no había hablado en todo el día. Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png¡¡SOCORRO!! Archivo:Cara_de_Servine.png¡¡Akay!! Dos tentáculos dorados empezaban a rodearle el brazo, ansiosas por chupar su energía. El monferno estaba paralizado de miedo, y no solo por eso. Dentro de la semiesfera ambarina había aparecido un círculo negro, similar a una pupila, que se había fijado en él. Pronto Akay descubrió que el monstruo era ignífugo,y además invulnerable a cualquier tipo de ataque. Incluido el Pulso Noche de Darkness, la baza más poderosa que tenían. Finalmente, aquellos apéndices asesinos rodearon su pescuezo y lo desgarraron. Su cabeza ensangrentada cayó al suelo, separada de su cuerpo. Frente a los ojos atónitos de todos, especialmente de Aisha, el mosntruo fue bebiendo lentamente la sangre que emanaba el cuerpo decapitado de Akay. Nadia se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desconcertada. Todo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado. La sangre había salpicado hasta su rostro, deslizándose junto a su ojo izquierdo. Se le vino otra vez la imagen que había visto días antes en su memoria, esta vez distinguiendo fácilmente al pokémon mojado de sangre en el suelo. Un growlithe. <> recordó. No sabía qué significaba ese nombre. Ni porqué un growlithe. Y chilló como una demente. Su cerebro no conseguía manejar tanta información en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Acabaría por volverse totalmente loca, y chillaba con tal intensidad que le empezaba a doler la garganta. Su sangre corría a borbotones. Archivo:Alice_Sprite_Chatot.pngFelicidades a Dawn, La escritora más popular :D Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif OMG! No me lo creo *se desmaya* He Ganado como Escritora más popular Archivo:Alice_Sprite_Chatot.pngAsí es, eres la más popular :3 Toma Guapa (?) *le entrega el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Escritor.png* Archivo:Dawn_Repose_Sprite.gif ;w; Quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo, a los que votaron por mí, a mis padres, a mi Computadora, a Mi conexión a internet, a mis ideas para las novelas, a Satoshi por crear los pokémon, y en especial, gracias a los sandwitches *Levanta el Archivo:Premio_Mejor_Escritor.png y se lo lleva* NOVELA MÁS POPULARArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela.png Archivo:Maca_concursos.png Y Yo, Maca, Seré la encargada del ultimo premio (?) Archivo:Maca_concursos.png Este premio va para la novela, que se ha ganado el cariño de todos, y por eso es la más popular de todo P.E :3 Archivo:Maca_concursos.png Han habido muchas novelas nominadas, pero sólo una puede ganar Los Nominados Son: *The Unknow World de Julia *Días en la Academia de Julia *Tiempo y Muerte de Stan *My New Hoenn de José *El Mundo de las Sombras de Mima *Las dos Lunas de Mima *Kurayami no akarui men de Mima Archivo:Maca_concursos.png ¡¡¡Y El Ganador Es:............!!! Tiempo y Muerte, de Stan No lo pensó dos veces más, y aunque un poco asustada, asomó su cabeza por la ventana teniendo cuidado de no pisar los vidrios rotos, ahí la fría brisa nocturna hizo que se olvidara del sueño, cansansio y miedo que tenía hace un momento en sus ojos Aquel era un bonito paisaje, desde aquella ventana podía contemplarse el reino entero A su izquierda fluía un río, que aquella noche lucía de un color plata brillante; al otro lado de éste, había un bosque, extenso y lleno de arboles muy grantes y llenos de color y vida; siguiendo el curso del río, hacia el sur, se extendía hasta un punto en el cual se dividía en dos pequeños ríos más pequeños, uno se dirigía al este, y otro seguía su camino hacia el sur , al lado derecho de aquel punto de separación estaba aquella ciudad en el valle, lleno de altos rascacielos que se alzaban sin temor ante todo el bello paisaje natural, haciendo evidente las buenas estructuras que tenía, sus calles adoquinadas eran iluminadas por luces artificiales, aquel era el lugar a donde se diriguirían en un par de horas, entrando a la sala de profecías; más a la derecha de la transitada metropolis, estaba un extenso valle, llano y lleno de vegetación diversa y exótica, sus arbustos eran grandes y frondosos, pero sus arboles no eran tan grandes como los del bosque, lamentablemente la isla era muygrande, y todo lo que era capaz de ver aquella noche lo había hecho con mucha dificultad, forzando la vista a la poca luz que ofrecía la luna y las luces de la metropolis. Miró hacia abajo, recordando el por qué se había asomado a la ventana, y lo que vio hizo que casi se le saliera el corazón, aquel caballo de pelaje palomino (pelaje de un tono dorado sueave,y cabellos blancos como la nieve) que los llevó al palacio en el que ahora residían, él estaba nuevamente ahí, tras haber desaparecido misteriosamente la mañana anterior -Baja de ahí Monicke- dijo él- estás en peligro -¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella muy preocupada, dentro de su garganta se desarrollaba unnudo de ansiedad que no podía hacer desaparecer -He venido a salvarte-dijo el caballo entusiasmado -¿Has venido solo? -Pues sí, Arlene Mi Majestad, me ha prohibido ayer que vuelva a verte, pero la he desobedecido, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos -Un momento....¿A qué te refieres con eso de que estoy en peligro? -Baja y te explicaré-relinchó el corcel -Las puertas deben estar cerradas a estas horas-explicó Monicke tranquilamente -Para eso estoy aquí, confía en mí...Ven!! Fue ahí cuando Monicke se fijó en la ropa que llevaba puesta, La Reina Kyreia les había regalado algunas prendas de ropa totalmente nueva a los tres Cogió unos jeans de color negro, y se vistió con ellos rápidamente, se puso un abrigo negro de cuerdo sobre la fina blusa de pijama, con un poco de torpeza se calzó un par de zapatos deportivos y salió de la habitación corriendo mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta Era increíble que estuviera arreglandose para encontrarse con un caballo-pensó Atravesó los largos pasillos del castillo, cuyas lamparas se encendían apenas pasaba a su lado, maldijo a la magia en voz baja, pues cayó en cuenta que si no se apagaban rápido se darían cuenta que estuvo fuera de la cama, aunque ya debieron sospechar algo por el ruido de la ventana rompiendose; por suerte, Monicke era buena en recordar la ubicación de los lugares así que no tardó en llegar a las escaleras que la conducían hacia el vestíbulo, solamente se equivocó de dirección un par de veces terminando en pasillos sin salida Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras de cristal, apenas dandose cuenta de lo que hacía, en el vestíbulo la oscuridad llenaba la sala por completo, así que corrió con más rapidez hacia la puerta principal, pues temía a lo oscuro. Apenas llegó al picaporte de la gran puerta principal, ésta se abrió de par en par haciendo que la castaña se sobresaltara Efectivamente, ahí estaba, el bello corcel brillaba bajo esa luna, haciendo que su pelaje se viera como si fuera oro puro Monicke corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó por el cuello con mucha fuerza -Tranquila Monicke-susurró él- estarás bien Monicke se dio cuenta que por sus propios ojos corrían lagrimas -Lloro por tí Corcel-dijo ella- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacer esto? -¿Desobedecer a mi reina? -Exactamente....no debiste -Pero es necesario, porque debo sacarte de auí -¿Y que hay de Mark? ¿Y de Peter y la Reina Kyreia? -Sé que ellos estarán bien, ellos deben ir al salón de profecias dentro de unas cuántas horas cuando amanezca -¿Y por qué yo no? -Me gustaría explicartelo Monicke, pero sube a mi lomo, nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo Monicke no sabía la razón, pero cuando veía al caballo hacia los ojos, éste le inspiraba una confianza que sólo podía ver en Mark y Peter Se subió al lomo del corcel y se sujetó fuertemente, las puertas del palacio se cerraron mientras el caballo empezaba su trote, siguiendo el curso del río que brillaba como plata liquida El viento comenzó a agitar sus cabellos a la par que el caballo empezaba el galope, y el suae aroma a naturaleza le llegó a su olfato, sin embargo había algo dentro de ella, una preocupación por aquellos dos muchachos y la mujer que la habían acompañado desde hace mucho tiempo, era la primera vez que se alejaba de ellos, Monicke miró hacia atrás, el castillo había desaparecido ya de su vista Se lamentó en silencio, pensando nuevamente en los muchachos, estaba a punto de susurrarle al caballo que le permitiera volver -Monicke, ellos estarán bien-dijo el corcel, aquello fue cmo si pudiera leer la mente de la muchacha -¿Cómo sabes?-preguntó inocentemente, aferrandose al cuello de su compañero -Monicke, creo que tenemos una conexión especial, no sé explicarlo, pero desde que te ví supe que tenía la necesidad que fueras mi jinete -¿Tu jinete? -Ya sabes, que yo sea el unico caballo al que tu montes por el resto de tu vida, los caballos de aquí pocas veces suelen gustar de jinetes, pero tu eres diferente y lo sé, esto es lo que me inspira a desobedecer a mi Reina -¿A dónde vamos? -Iremos al valle del oeste, con Sebastian Animaux, el único angel en Mendeltown -¿Y que haremos ahí? -Te esconderemos hasta que el peligro pase para tí -¿De qué peligros me hablas? Quiero que me expliques -Está bien-dijo él, y se detuvo derrepente, aunque con mucha suavidad Había pasado ya un largo tiempo, y habían recorrido mucho, pues ahora estaban en una pequeña loma, aún al lado del río, pero a sus espaldas podían contemplar la gran metropolis de los humanos El corcel hizo que Monicke se bajara y comenzó a beber el agua del río, la muchacha lo esperó pacientemente sentada sobre el frío y verde pasto con las piernas cruzadas -Esta noche, quizás ahora mismo, está ocurriendo un ataque -¿¡Qué!?-preguntó Monicke poniendose de pie de inmediato, una especie de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda Archivo:Maca_concursos.pngFelicidades a Stan, el Autor de la Novela ganadora Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png Mi quinto premio de la noche OwO Archivo:Maca_concursos.pngFelicidades, tu Novela ha sido la más popular Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).pngCielos, no me lo esperaba, llevo desde Octubre escribiendo esta novela, y las otras novelas llevan mucho más tiempo, y sus escritores son muy capaces tambien, son novelas increíbles con las que competí, Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que votaron, y les pido a los demás que no se desanimen, que su momento tambien llegará :3 *Levanta muy feliz elArchivo:Premio_Mejor_Novela.png* Archivo:Maca_concursos.pngY ahora yo tengo que despedir estos premios, nos vemos en la Entrega de Los Premios de la Academia Pokeéspectaculos dentro de muy poco, en donde los ganadores son elegidos ya no por el publico, sino por un jurado, así que los que no ganaron esta vez, tienen una segunda oportunidad Hasta la próxima..... Categoría:Premios Pokeéspectaculos 2012